white_noise_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Investigator Statistics
This page details the calculations and results of the statistics inherent to an investigator: Speed, Endurance, Exploration, Bravery, Stealth and Vitality (for Battery Management, see Flashlight Statistics where it is used to calculate the Battery Life statistic). Some investigator statistics are affected by certain effects and creature statistics; these interactions are explained in more detail in Effects and Creature Statistics. Calculations Statistics are calculated based on how many points they have. Points are always counted starting from 5, i.e. an investigator with 7 Speed adds 2 Speed points to the Speed statistic. Flashlight points that affect investigator statistics count only as half a point, i.e. a flashlight with 7 Speed only adds 1 Speed point to the Speed statistic. The final (real) result of a statistic is simply its base value increased (or decreased) by a specific percentage for each point and then multiplied by each applicable trait or ability, i.e. Final Speed = Base Speed * (100% + 3.75% * Speed Points) * Trait 1 * Trait 2... Speed Speed dictates the following mechanics: *How fast your investigator can walk; *How fast your investigator can run. Each Speed point modifies an investigator's base Speed by 3.75%. The base Speed for an investigator is: *A walking speed of 2.3 meters per second. *A running speed increase of always 66%. This statistic is affected by Walking Backwards, Walking in Darkness and Tiredness. Endurance Endurance dictates the following mechanics: *How long your investigator can run forward; *How short your investigator's cooldown after a full run is. Each Endurance point modifies an investigator's base Endurance by 18%. The base Endurance for an investigator is: *A maximum running duration of 5.4 seconds. * A cooldown after a full run of always 9.5 seconds minus running duration. Exploration Exploration dictates the following mechanics: *How far you investigator can hear nearby clues; *How short your investigator's compass cooldown is; *How short your investigator's cooldown between glowsticks is. Each Exploration point modifies an investigator's base Exploration by 9%. The base Exploration for an investigator is: *A clue hearing range of 5 meters; *A compass cooldown of 85 seconds; *A cooldown between glowsticks of 45 seconds. This statistic is affected by Paranoia. Bravery Bravery dictates the following mechanic: * How small is your investigator's sanity drain while staring at paranormal events. Each Bravery point modifies an investigator's base Bravery by 15%. The base Bravery for an investigator is: * A sanity drain of 100%. This statistic is affected by Horror and Paranoia. Stealth Stealth dictates the following mechanics: *How close the creature must be to see your investigator's presence while using a flashlight; *How short is your investigator's footstep trail while using a flashlight; *How close the creature must be to hear your investigator's footsteps while running; *How ineffective the creature's compass, teleport and disabling abilities are on your investigator; *How far the creature's noises can be heard by your investigator; *How well your investigator can see while not using a flashlight. Each Stealth point modifies your investigator's base Stealth by 12.5%. The base Stealth for an investigator is: *A creature's detection range while using a flashlight of unknown meters; *A footstep trail length while using a flashlight of unknown meters; *A footstep sound range while running of unknown meters; *A creature's compass, teleport and disabling abilities efficacy of 100%; *A creature hearing range of unknown meters; *A visibility range while not using a flashlight of unknown meters. This statistic is affected by Perception. Vitality Vitality dictates the following mechanics: * How long a creature needs to grab your investigator until it dies. Each Vitality point modifies an investigator's base Vitality by unknown. The base Vitality for an investigator is: * A duration from first grab to death of unknown seconds. This statistic is affected by Strength and Grab. Sanity Sanity is a hidden statistic that affects the following mechanic: * How long an investigator can stare at paranormal events without going insane. The Sanity of an investigator falls between Maximum Sanity and 0. When staring at paranormal events, their visibility decides how much Sanity is lost by the investigator; otherwise, Sanity will passively regenerate back to Maximum Sanity. Once Sanity reaches 0, the Investigator goes Insane. Maximum Sanity decreases based on certain conditions and has a minimum of 250. The Maximum Sanity of a Sprinting investigator will decrease by 1.5 per second. The base Sanity for an investigator is: * A Maximum Sanity of 1000; * A Sanity Drain when looking at the creature of 60-200 per second; * A Sanity Drain when looking at the creature's idols of 40-150 per second; * A Sanity Drain when looking at Rusalka's Tapeworms of 30-120 per second. This statistic is affected by Bravery, Sprint and Insanity.